


What I want (Dave x Reader)

by DamuruOppa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamuruOppa/pseuds/DamuruOppa
Summary: The first day of school the energy you feel, the emotions, but when everyone is searching for you, it doesn't make school so much...enjoyable anymore. Them, wanting to know the girl behind the voice, they want to know everything about you because of the strips of skin in your throat.It was all caused by him... he made it hard for you to do the thing you loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every story so if you have anything to say please don't be so harsh. This is also on my Wattpad @DamuruOppa

Your P.O.V

 

You wake up from a long night of binge-watching all your favorite anime. Your eyes are still hazy and you barely can move.

"Shit I'm tired" you mumbled to yourself. You gave yourself 5 minutes just to wake up. You cherished those 5 minutes snuggling up in your covers trying to stay warm.

When those 5 minutes past you look up at your to alarm clock just to notice it was 9 in the morning. There was nothing to do until later. Your parents were fine if you slept in. So you just laid in bed, and slowly drifted to sleep...

Noise rang through your head, it was from the dream you just had there was a bunch of fucking crows it was all confusing. "I feel so much better now that I got, sleep" you said to yourself expecting a reaction from someone else. But you were still really confused about the dream you had. You pick up your phone to see the time and your notifications.

In the notifications box on the lock screen, you see a bunch of miss calls. You were in utter shock that someone called you 29 times but you had the feeling you knew who it was from.

You didn't even pay one slight attention to the time even though it was in big letters.

You swiped the screen trying to catching up with everything within this nonsense. You pause and take a breath trying to take everything in so quickly...

Sorry, this chapter was so short, just to let you know these first two chapters are kind of slow and boring so please just bear with me.


	2. Reunited

You look at your home screen admiring the background. You felt pretty good about the background you picked.

It was a picture of Lapis and Peridot from Steven Universe. On the screen, you have everything neatly organized in folders.You go to your social media folder and tap on it and tap again on Instagram.

You didn't like the new icon it always seemed so weird to you. But you eventually got used to it, even though it looked lame.

You look at all the new posts and you liked a few of them. You went to the group chat and you see that everyone is reminding you that open house is tonight.

You meet most people already because of Instagram some aren't your friends but you met most of them. But you know you will at least have some friends. You were still deciding whether to go or not.

When you finish checking all your social media's you go to the miss calls. Your prediction was right. It was you friend Jade, you met her on Instagram. She always seems so happy she would be nice to everyone.

You just wonder what she is like when she is angry. You listened to every single message it was mostly all the same. Reminding you that open house is tonight and pretty much bugging you to go.

You listened to one of the messages it was just like the others but she seemed really flustered.It made you wonder.

You put down your phone and get up out of bed and you walk to the kitchen. You were starving you don't even know what time it is.

So you're debating with yourself whether to eat breakfast or lunch. "MOM" you yelled, there was no reply so she must have already left. So it is past 12:00

"lunch it is" you say cheerfully.

You make Ramen Noodle ( or as I like to call it commoners food ) as the water boils you go back to your room and picked up your phone and then   
head back to the kitchen.

You turned on your phone and see that it is three o'clock. "Shit... open house starts at 5:00". You hurry up and cook and eat your lunch. You rush to the bathroom to take a shower.

You turn the Fossett right, waiting for the water to warm up. You undress and get in the moment the water turns warm. You washed your hair and body as fast as you could because you wanted to take a bath.

The hot water against your skin helped you relax. You think about the dream you had. In your head, you ask so many questions. But you had more important things to worry about. You sit in the bath for about 30 min then get out because you were already pruning up. You throw on a nice F/C blouse and some jeans.

You were going to the opening house for your first year of high school. You were excited because this is the first time you meet everyone in person.

You were a bit flustered because you didn't know how they would react when they see you. But you did worry about that as much, the thing that really worried you is that if you will get there on time. So you jumped in your car and left. When you got to the school the first you saw was two people fighting. One a girl and one a boy, the girl had long black hair and round shaped glasses. She had creme colored skin.

She was quite pretty actually, the boy on the other hand. He was about the same height as the girl. He had short scraggly black hair. He was really pale and skinny and wore a black sweater.

You get out of the car and walk up to the building when you got closer you could start to hear their voices. One sounded really familiar and then you realized it was Jade's. 

"Jade" you yelled very happily, you ran up and hug her.

"Y/N?" She said sounding and looking confused. You look at the boy right next to her, his face was bit red and he looks at you in awe while trying to hide the fact that he was blushing...


	3. Jade

You jump off of Jade and smile.

"Y/N!" she said all happy and giddy

You turn to the boy next to her and you put out your hand still smiling. "Hi I'm F/N L/N nice to meet you" you said

The boy ignored your hand and just turned around and walk away

"Don't worry about him...he probably just shy that's all and maybe just a bit angry?" Jade said trying to cheer you up

"How about I show around and you can meet the others"

"Ok" you said happily

You were embarrassed for doing that *what was I thinking, running up and hugging Jade stupid, stupid*

Jade led you to this big building. It seemed like the whole school was in there. From the observation you made, you guess that it was the cafeteria

*It seems more like prom to me*  
As Jade walks into the building she turns to face you

"This is where everyone is hanging out you can meet the teachers but there in the other buildings"

"Jade, Jade, Jade" you see a boy with a short black hair calling for Jade, obviously

" I have to go, sorry I couldn't introduce to my friend's good luck" as Jade says truly sorry

"But I don't know what to do"  
You mumbled nervously, fidgeting your body around trying to convince her to stay.

"I sure you will be fine" Jade says trying to reassure you

You blink to find out she was gone. You already see her with the boy who was calling her.Your plan failed

You observe the area around just to see people talking to each other. You realized you were the only one alone.

You were embarrassed you felt your cheeks turn red you tried to calm yourself to make it stop.

You storm off trying to find the nearest bathroom so you can wash your face.You felt your body bumped into something you fell down to the ground out of the impact.

All you saw was dark tan ankles, looked up to see a young man with scraggly black hair that points out for some reason. Bad Hair Day?and he had the most beautiful bright emerald eyes.

"Are you ok" he said reaching out his hand for you.

You noticed he had a bit of a British accent, you thought it was kind of cute actually.

He was definitely your type!!!

You noticed your belly was showing you pulled your blouse down immediately.You blushed feeling embarrassed you tried to hide your face.

"I'm fine" you said standing up on your own ignoring his kind gesture.

"Hello I'm Jake and you are" He said with a smile on his face. He still looks hurt because you didn't accept his gesture.

You felt bad about it now. You put on your best fake smile to greet him.

"Im..." before you could finish your sentence another man came by.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble" he said

He picked up Jake and threw him over his shoulders and ran off.

You stood there like an idiot looking very confused, you blinked and asked yourself what just happened...

*I don't think he likes girls*

A/NSorry if the chapters are short it is just I am working on projects and this at the same time. So it is really hard to focus on my projects.


	4. She Seems A Bit Suspicious

You were still confused on what just happened. You try to focus yourself on going and doing what you were going to do.

That was your main objective you didn't pay attention to anything besides your goal

You just wanted to leave but if you did Jade would get made at you. You were not a big fan of people.

You came off as a little shy and you were bad at thinking on your feet. So you really didn't like to socialize or go out in public a lot.

When you got to the bathroom you opened the door and notice someone was in there.

She was in front of the mirror and was checking if she looked ok.

She was pretty short for a high schooler, she wasn't short enough to be called an elementary student. But more like a 7th grader.

She had short black hair and a thin body. She wore these red glasses that were shaped weirdly but suited her surprisingly well.

She looked as if she had smooth skin, but you didn't know if that was from all the makeup she was putting on.

You smirked wonder who she was trying to impress.You walked over to the sink right next to her.

(Girl's P.O.V)

You are now the girl.

You are putting a bunch of makeup on. You make sure not even one blemish shows. You wear red tinted glasses because you didn't want no one to know you were blind.

You felt like only one person in the world understood you. That why you are in the bathroom, you wanted to look nice for him. You have an exceptional nose, and ears too.

You would never let one smell or noise get past you. But currently, your nose has been plug because you are sick. You were obsessed with Justice, you believe evil should be punished and put behind bars.

You were surprised to hear the faucet turn on. You swore to yourself you wouldn't let one noise get past you. *How did someone get in here I would have heard footsteps or a door close*

(Y/N's P.O.V)

You notice the girl right next to you facing her head towards you.

"Hello?" she said

You couldn't tell if she was asking a question or just greeting you.

"Hi" you said back still feeling very confused

"Shit" You hear her say under her breath

"Ok then how about introducing myself, I'm F/N, F/N L/N" you said to her smiling

"I'm Terezi, Terezi Pyrope" she says with a smile

You could easily tell the smile was fake your dad was not good with money (reference) sometimes he would have to go to loan sharks and ask for money.He would always get out of things with a smile, a fake one at that. He tries to stay happy but he obviously wasn't. 

You could tell something wrong just because of her smile

She had a childish but annoyed smile

*Is she annoyed with me* you thought to yourself

You introduced yourself with the same smile and ended it with it too...


	5. The One and Only "Niko Chan"

Your P.O.V

Once she left you to decide to put a little makeup on. You thought it would be fun.

You honestly didn't like to put makeup on, just whenever you wore it people would stare at you.

It made you feel very uncomfortable but you were surprisingly good at it.

But you would just mess around with it so it didn't matter to you. It was fun in a way.

You walked out of the bathroom just to see a girl right in front of you about to enter the bathroom.

She was smaller than you but very cute and innocent in your eyes.

She wore fake cat ears and cat tail she was like the new Neko-chan.

"Hello are still awake in m-there"

You blink just to notice she was talking to you.

She had a lisp but not a lisp it seemed like she tried not to meow.

The one and only true Neko-chan gahhh!!!!

*Nya*  


"Yes I was about to leave" you said back

As you walked off you look back at her adoring her looks and then turn back around.

You walked back to the door from which you entered

Before you touched the metal handle you turned around and remembered you forgot to tell Jade where you were going

If you didn't you were afraid that she was going to get all worried

Sometimes when you talked to her even in the group chat on Instagram she would act like your own mother

You walked around trying to find Jade

You couldn't find her anywhere then you saw the boy she was with earlier but he was talking to a different girl now

You walk up to him, he had his back turned to you

You gently tap him on the shoulder nervous

"H-hi I-I"  
You take a breath to try and calm you down

But thank GOD he didn't notice that you did that

You tap on his shoulder a bit harder and you make sure you got his attention

As he turned around to face you, you could see the girl he was talking to glare at you

"I came to ask if you know where Jade is" I said

"I believe she went back to the parking lot" he said with a toothy grin and scratched his head. Blushing?

"Oh thank god" you mumbled to yourself

You just planned on leaving now you weren't going to search for her and just get lost on a wild goose chase

You walk back to the door

You put your hand on the metal handle lightly

Looking back just to make sure that Jade wasn't in the cafeteria

You turn your head around and pull~~~~

*Bam*

Everything went silent to you

You were falling and a rush of pain went through your head

All you saw was a streak of red

You felt your body hit the floor, the impact made your whole body hurt

And everything went black


	6. Damaged

You noticed you were awake but you didn't open your eyes

You still wondering what happened you were still in a lot of pain

But as you move to stretch you felt your body on a cushion or mattress you couldn't tell

As you stretch you let out a yawn

You sit up and a rush of pain went to your head, you rub your eyes and opened them

You saw nothing but a window with a bright blue sky

You look around the room you saw other beds and a medicine cabinet

So you could guess the room you were sitting in was the clinic

You reach your arms to the ceiling stretching your muscle were sore for some odd reason

You got up and walked to "the door"  
It wasn't an actual door but a hole where a door was.

There was a small little lobby with a few chairs and that's where you saw Jade...sleeping

"Why didn't she just sleep on one of the beds oh nevermind" you said

*Well it was very typical to her* you thought to yourself

You went to the bed you were sleeping in and pulled the blanket off of it

And put the blanket on top of her after that you tried to find a map so you could get back to your car

You were completely lost in a daze  
You didn't want to wake up Jade for help  
but you also didn't want to wait here and wait until she got up

So solution to that problem is to roam around until you found what you were looking for

When you walked out of the office shaped room that you believe was the clinic you saw many doors

But of course, you took the one that could possibly lead you outside

Which was a see through door in the front of the building

Except of course it was not that easy the door was locked

Nothing was every easy in your life so you kind of expected it

"This going to be a long day" you said to yourself in a tired tone

You went roaming around for hours looking for a key or something that would help

You back to clinic and see if Jade was awake...but she wasn't STILL

You practically check the whole building except for..."Oh Lord" you said to yourself

On the desk in the waiting room of the clinic, there was a note with keys next to it

You picked up the note and started reading it, the lettering was in a red font

 

" I left keys 6ecause I didn't kn9w when y9u w9uld wake up. H9pefully this will c9me in handy f9r y9u.I h9pe y9u feel   
6etter.   
Sincerely, K"

 

You were wondering who did the K belong to and what was up with this writing 

*Could it possibly be anyone I know... No No it is not possible I would have known* you thought to yourself

You picked up the keys and unlocked the front door

and you went to the parking lot in search of your car

It took you quite a lot of time to find your car even though there was bearly any cars in the lot, but you did eventually, you unlocked the door and put all your belongings in the front seat you leave the door open so it won't but that hard to find your car

You go back into the building, into the clinic so you could get Jade

First, you pick up the blanket off of her and put it back on the bed and then you go to pick up Jade

You tried to pick her up as quietly and as gentle as you possible could you didn't want to wake her up after all

Once you did so you walked her to the car and laid her down in the back seat

You were wondering what you were going to do with her you didn't know where she lives so you guess you just have to bring her to your house

your parent shouldn't mind and "after all I am a grown women" you said to yourself proudly

You went to sit in the front seat of the car sat down and sighed you had a feeling life would not go easy for you these next couple of days


	7. Can she stay?

You were driving home thinking about what happen so far today and yesterday.* My parents must be worried sick I should text them or at least call them* you thought to yourself

But you decided not to because you were probably going to get yelled at anyway not only because you weren't home by curfew but for not telling them where you were going. You couldn't anyway because both your mom and dad were not home so i guess that is an excuse but you didn't now what to tell them about not being home before curfew you don't even know what happened. 

The drive didn't take that long it just felt like forever because all you think about last night was you parents and what happened last night. But you got there you pull up on the creme colored drive way right next to your dads red sports cars. comparing his car to yours it looks like complete crap. You had a coupe it was a pretty good looking car in your standards and most normal peoples standards. It was a eggshell white the only reason you got a white car is because every single car you got birds were attracted to you. 

You get out of the car and walk up the cement path leading up to the door. You open up the door and yell " Dad I am home". YOu see a figure come out of the hallway you were frightened at first but it was just your dad. "Where have you been" he says in a stern voice.

" Umm... I had to spend the night at a friends house". you said nervously

" Why didnt you just say so you finally became a woman" he replys

"No Da-"

" I still remember my first time it was with your mother"

"EW no dad it wasn't like that"

"Oh was it a girl I never knew you were like that but im not here to judge"

"DAD LISTEN" 

"yeah"

"none of that happened i just want to tell you that my friend is in the back set of my car and she is past out sleeping she probally sleep deprived but i dont know" you says that mumbling most of it

"what" your dad says

You sigh

"Could my friend just stay a while"

"Sure just make sure they are out of here before your mother gets home she will throw a fit"

You go back to the car open the back door and pick her up and walk through the doorway with her in your arms. You navigate through the house. Through the living room then kitchen and up the stairs to your bedroom. Your bedroom was the third door to the right your room was right next to the bathroom and your brothers room. But you dont have to worry about your brother because he already moved out and is in college. you always have looked up to him he is so sweet and kind. he would stand up for you when your mother would yell at you. You felt proud about the room you were in it was mostly because you would get to use the bathroom first before other people could get to it. So you felt like the bathroom queen hehehe you ruled the whole relm of soaps and shampoos-

(NO NO NO no role playing need to get back to the story)

You walked up to the third door on the right or known to you as your room. You opened it and placed Jade on your queen size mattress and at the bottom of the bed is all the blankets folded nice and neat.A Range by there color it had to be perfect even though it was only two blankets. One Red the other Black

You just picked up the red one though

You unfold the blanket and place it on her gently she looked so cute asleep. You took her glasses off and placed them on your glass desk. Then you brushed the hair out of her face and went to you studying.

Jade's P.O.V  
"Where am I?" I said to myself as I awoke. I look around the room I was in for clues "why do I have the feeling like I should know where I am" I mumbled to myself

Wait a second. Where's (Y/N)? "(Y/NNNNN) (Y/NNNNNN) (Y/NNNNNNN)!!!" I paused for one moment just to look at the dresser right next to me there was my glasses . I grabbed my glasses from the dresser and put them on.When I put them on I noticed a note on the desk as well. "What time is it". When i came across a clock it was 3:23

"If you have awoken and I'm not in the room please don't be alarmed. I'm probably in the kitchen making food."-(Y/N)

"Ohhhhhhh" I said to myself. I open the door and walk towards what I think was the kitchen. For some reason I didn't notice there was stairs! I fell. It hurt. (I WARNED YOU BOUT' THOSE STAIRS MAN!) But (Y/N) heard me fall. She rushed to help me.  
"Are you okay?!?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh okay, hey! I finished making breakfast do you want some?"  
"Sure but I don't think you can actually call it breakfast?"

"Well technically it is breakfast for you, see breakfast is the most important meal of the day and it would definitely be a problem if you missed it"

ONE MEAL TIME LATER

"Well I better head home (Y/N)." I said to her. "Oh okay." She replied. "Hey! Where are your parents?" I asked her. "Oh they're still sleeping." She replied. "Oh okay... Well bye! (Y/N)"   
"Bye Jade!"

I started walking out the door but turned around 

As soon as we said our good bye's we had a quick hug then I walked out of her house onto the sidewalk. 

"hehehe uuuuuum... (Y/N) where exactly is home, I don't know where we are"

"Here you can use my GPS just make sure you give it back on the first day of school"

As I was halfway there to my house my phone start buzzing alerting me that one of my friends was pestering me. It was Dave he was trying to reach me all day...


	8. I'm not a child anymore

Turntechgodhead [TG] begin pestering GardenGnostic [GG] at 9:05

Dave: Jade could you tell your friend I am sorry 

Dave: I feel very bad now

Dave: could you please answer

Dave: Now i am really worried 

Dave: Jade 

Dave: Jade

Dave:Jade

Dave: Ok I can understand if you are mad at me

Turntechgodhead [TG] stopped pestering GardenGnostic [GG} at 10:36

GardenGnostic [GG] begin pestering Turntechgodhead [GG] at 15: 12

Jade: Dave I am not mad 

Jade: I just wish you could have of apologized in person

Dave: ...

Jade: and I didn't ignore you before I was just spending time with (Y/N) 

Dave: Who???

Jade : UGGGHHH OH MY GOD DAVE

Jade: She was the girl you hit 

Dave: is she ok 

Jade: She is fine as far as I now of 

Jade: But thats not the point you weren't there

Jade: She is one of my best friends at least say sorry when you see here at school 

Dave: Ok I am really sorry about that just my bro need me and I was getting rushed by the crowd

Jade: YOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING... just am very disappointed in you 

GardenGnostic [GG] stopped pestering Turntechgodhead [TG] at 15:54

Jade's P.O.V

"So selfish and rude" I muttered to myself

"He can just be very annoying sometimes"

I walk home with (Y/N) G.P.S in my hand. I started to recognize where I was. I was almost home I praised the lord because I started getting sleepy. It would be horrible if I passed out. What if I fell in the road AND GET HIT BY A CAR!!!!

I started walking faster and faster until I started running at full speed. Need to get home. Need to get home. That phrase kept on repeating in my head. I couldn't think of anything else even if I wanted to. I was in such a rush I jay walked not paying attention to the cars zooming past. I got home without getting killed so I am thankful for that.

I opened the door to my house and sighed.

"I'm home grandfather"

It was silent with no reply. I walked toward the living room the silence stop as walked on the marble floor. The echoes of my high heels rang throughout the house. I turned the corner to see my grandfather right in front of the fireplace. Just standing there... stuffed with cotton. I sat in the chair right in front of him with my head down.

"Sorry I didn't come home until now"

"..."

" I brought my gun with me and a knife just in case"

You pulled up you blue dress a little bit to show a figure of a gun and a knife in your stockings

"...."

" I am not a child anymore I think I can hang out with my friends"

"..."

"I DONT CARE I WENT BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO, I WILL NOT BE TRAPPED INSIDE THIS HOUSE"

I closed my mouth realizing I made a mistake

"..."

"yes grandfather"

I look down as I walked to my room I regret what I said to him I just wanted to bawl my eyes out.

Your P.O.V

You are home washing the dishes from the meal you and Jade shared together. You wondered If Jade got home yet. You hear your phone start to vibrate you turn to get a paper towel to wash your hands then you go to get your phone. You turn it on and see on the notification bar that Jade text you. you unlock your phone to see what she has to say.

"Have you ever got grounded by your parents"

You couldn't even remember the last time you got grounded probably because your parents were barely home and when they were home they were sleeping. You reply

"No, not that I remember"

you put down your phone to get back to the dishes but a second later your phone vibrated again. you were kind of shocked you have never seen someone respond that fast.

"Well then could you entertain me for a while because I am going to be stuck in my room until school starts"

You reply

"Are you sure you are not exaggerating a bit"

" No I am not my grandfather can be very harsh when it comes to punishments"

"Man I feel kind of bad now"

"Don't feel bad it was my fault I..."

Your phone went black

"Shit" you mumbled to yourself

You tried to turn it back on but the 0% symbol turned up right in front of you. You plug in your phone and decide to go for a run. You changed into your workout clothes which involved black running leggings with rose with different shades of Grey on the back, and (F/C) sports bra. You put your hair up in a simply pony tail and grab your mp3 and headphones and of course you put on sneakers.

You put in your headphones and tap on your Vocaloid playlist. You walk outside and start jogging. You jogged at the beat of "【鏡音リン・レン】おこちゃま戦争【オリジナル】''you turn up the volume all the way. You notice as you jogged by people were gawking at you. You felt your cheeks turn hot pink. you kept jogging until then you someone familiar out of the corner of your eye.

You saw what you believe was dirk if you remembered correctly. you tried to keep on going but he noticed you. You think?

But shit you was started walking up to you. He wasn't that bad actually fairly hot he had anime shades on.

So that's was pretty cool.

But by the other night he is probably gay sooooo... yeah

"Are you ok?" he says

 

You reply with " Umm, Yeah why do you ask"

"Um probably because my brother hit you with a door"

"You have a broth...."

"WAIT WAIT do I hear Vocaloid"

the song "Go Google It with Megurine Luka & Gakupo" was playing through your headphones

 

"Yeah"

"Is there any chances you like anime as well"

"HELL YEAH"

"Do you want come in you can meet my brother and we can watch anime"

"Sure..."


	9. Shit I messed up

You walked into Dirk's house it was so kind of him. But the main reason why you said yes to his so kind of an offer is so you can give his brother a piece of your mind. Once I see him I am going to yell at him so much. You were still pretty pissed

"What an asshole" you thought to yourself

Dirk gestured you to the couch, so you walked over and took a seat.

"I'll be right back" he said with a smile

You nodded

You watch him as he went up stair until he disappeared behind the corner. You saw a flat screen TV in front and a dinette behind you with a kitchen next to it. You heard yelling coming from upstairs, it made you feel very uneasy

"What the fuck Bro"

If you had to guess you would say that was his brother surely wasn't Dirk.

Dave P.O.V

I am in my room trying to escape reality through my turntables.Making new sick beats for my bro to hear. I'm getting yelled at by everyone my head hurts but I am used to it because it happens on a daily basis. I turn off the turntables and take a sip of the apple juice that is right next to me.

Get up and walk to my bed and lay down and just thinking about life. " I just wish things would go my way" as I mumbled I heard the front door slam shut and the voice of a female. It was oddly adorable it had a nice ring to it. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I had to guess it was bro or the person I heard.

*Knock, Knock*

" What the hell do you want" as I say when bro walks in

"Treat your elders with more respect" he replied and smacked me on the head

"well I have someone for you to meet"

" no way in hell"

"come on"

"No way in hell senpai"

"come on please"

"no way in hell"

(will love everyone who got that reference p.s anime reference)

"I will dump smuppets on you if you don't"

"But how?"

"like this" bro say with a horrible grin on his face

a string dangles from the ceiling bro reaches his hand and pulls it a bunch of smuppets fell from the ceiling

"WHAT THE FUCK BRO"

Smuppets all over even in places "won't make this place a bigger mess if you come with me"

"Fine" I said in a whiny voice

(Y/N) P.O.V

You heard footstep come down the stairs and saw Dirk and another boy. You guessed her brother they both had shades on inside the house.

"how can they see" you thought to yourself

you looked into the boy's eyes he blushed and spoke

"You brought me a prostitute"

You felt very offended you wanted to walk up and slap him. But you just could hold it in you walked up the stair with a dead face on yourself looking down with clenched fists.Once you saw his shoes you looked him in the eye and slapped him.

His glasses came flying off and you saw bright red eyes. There was a red mark on his face from where you slapped he looked at you in shock. You turned around and walk out the front door and slammed it.

Dave P.O.V

Bro hit me on the back of my head

"why the hell did you do that ugh"

" You mean how I called a prostitute"

"YES!!!!!"

" She was showing a lot of skin"

"SHE WAS JOGGING"

"oh that makes sense besides that she was actually pretty"

"you don't have a chance dude"

" bro I can get any girl I want"

"well then cross her off the list because you don't have the chance"

" I might have called her a prostitute but I still can make her swoon over me"

Bro grabbed my shoulders and made me face him

"Do you know who she is"

"no, not really"

"*sigh* really don't remember anything"

"no"

"She is the girl you hit with the door"

"Oh... shit now Jade is going to hate me more, great"


	10. Chapter 10

I was walking really fast just so I could get as far away from that house. Dirk's brother is a big asshole "calling me a prostitute how rude how can you compare me that lowly." you said to yourself.

You keep on running anger with everything then you came up to a rock and kicked as far as you could hoping it was Dirk's brother face. Then you went to the coffee shop and slammed the door unintentionally. Everybody looked up to glare at you because you disturbed their peace, you just blushed and sat down at a table. You sat at one of the tables looking down at the white marble table just thinking about what happened. 

"Miss, miss" as you felt your shoulder constantly tapped 

"sorry I was thinking"

"so what are you going to order" she said with a smile

You look up to see her face she was bald with bright rosy cheeks. She blushed realizing you were staring at her.

I quickly turned my head and look back down at the table 

" c-could I g-g-get a salted c-caramel mocha p-please"

"Coming right up" she said walking away at a fast pace

Once she was out of your sight of view you pulled out you mp3 player and went to your Broadway playlist. That is one of the only things that could calm you down but probably make you sad. The playlist was mostly Hamilton and Heathers and many others, of course, you put the playlist on shuffle and...one of the saddest songs came on. Lifeboat from Heathers it made you cry every single time. "Hooray lets get ready for the emotional train wreck" you whispered to yourself. You were already very said because you felt like the only one who cared was Jade.

You put your hands on your head and looked down at the table counting every black spec that was there but it was impossible. You thought to yourself just thinking you pulled out the money you had with you. Then you took one of the napkins and a pen then started writing on the napkin. Then the very emotional part came on...

tears came down from your cheeks.

There were tears on the napkin, the ink was smudged, you put the money on the table and leave in a hurry. Once you were outside you started singing along with the music. 

"Everyone a pushing, everyone a fighting".

Everyone was staring at you but you didn't care yet your face look like a mess. Even if you weren't a good singer. But you were anyways. You could say your reputation was gone right there but now it couldn't be stopped. Just wait until you see this up online but couldn't do anything about so screw it. When you were jogging back you ran past Dirk's and his brother house as fast as you could. Then the song Seventeen (not the reprise) from Heathers because you know heathers are filled with sad songs. You wanted to skip the song but the song was so good and you had the urge to just start singing that too. With your eyes puffy and a bright red, you look at the ground trying to hide the fact you were crying.

 

Dave P.O.V

 

I was in my room which was on the second floor of the house. Still, wonder what I did wrong I was staring out the window looking t the sky nd thinking. Until I saw something at the corner of my eye it was the girl from before.I opened the window trying to get her attention 

"Hey, hey, he..."

She had her headphones in...singing?

I ran to find my recorder as fast as I could, digging through my draws until I saw a dark red panel. I grabbed it running back to the window and push my thumb down hearing a click and it started recording. I adored her voice it was unique not like any of the other voices I heard.I didn't know how to describe it but amazing. It so seems like she was singing to me only me. Staring at her the whole time while she was singing. I wish for her to look up so I could see her face and not only fall in love with her voice.

 

Y/N P.O.V

You keep on singing hoping that one day you could be like Veronica and sing that same song to someone you loved. But life is not a fairytale, life is so much crueler, does not care if we are alone. But you sang to your heart's content hoping that the sins that surrounded you disappeared so we live in a world only with happy endings. More tears dripped down your cheeks for you knew that there messed up loved would be forever gone because of his death more than you would ever have. Oh how much you loved that musical even though it was full of sorrow and suicide. You turned your music off so you could calm down and stop crying. You know because what you need right now is some more sad music. By the time you got home the sun was setting you sat in the grass and watched the sun go down. As you tell yourself tomorrow will be a better day full of new possibilities.

??? P.O.V

I went to go serve the lady her drink with the drink in one hand and the bill in the other. But she wasn't at the table instead there was a napkin and some money. I picked up a napkin and it had a note on it the writing was hard to read because the ink was smudged. 

I want you to have my drink I think you deserve it keep working hard.

I wanted to thank her but I didn't know who she was, how kind. I felt beautiful for once in my life, not like a monster that I see myself as.

(so this chapter might suck I was rushing because I was posted to publish this last week so I am sorry for publishing it late)


	11. Chapter 11

As you watched the sun go down it made you feel calm and you slowly drifted off to sleep...

Dave P.O.V

I couldn't sleep, her voice has been lingering on my mind ever since I heard It, it was truly outstanding. I kept on playing it over and over again but it didn't sound the same from when I listened to it come straight from her mouth. It's was 11:30, I was tired but I just couldn't fall asleep I just wanted to listen to it all night. Oh, wait I can.

I go to my desk and opened my laptop, plugged in a cord connecting the recorder and the laptop.Transferring the song to the computer. I felt I bit better once it was done but not fully. I plug my Apple headphone (Ha how ironic) and put the song on repeat. Bobbing my head up and down trying to stay awake so I can get to my bed before I fall aslee...

Dirk P.O.V

I slowly drift out of sleep because of a light shining in my face from across the hall. I knew I should have closed my door.But what is he still doing up. I climb out of my bed and planted two soft knocks on his door. Hearing no answer I slowly opened the door to peek in. Oh, thank god he is only asleep.But it was quite strange he wasn't on his bed and the only time he sleeps at his desk is when he is working on a mixtape. What made it, even more, weird on top of that he just posted a brand new mixtape last week he's already working on a new one. Wow, I'm kind of impress but he must never know.

I had the urge to check what he had so far but I knew I shouldn't. But it just didn't seem normal.

I crept slowly into his room and when I get to the desk I poke him on the cheek. No reaction came from him so he has to be in a deep sleep. I took his head and lifted it up sliding the laptop from out beneath him.Taking the materials and crept back to my room I sat on my bed put the headphones in my ears and listening from the beginning.

(In my mind this is how (Y/N) sounds like and keep in mind Dirk is listening to a recording and not a video)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpSiJviF5k4

I think I'm straight now.

No wonder why he was listening to it she has such a good voice not just good but unique. But who sings it??? Wondering if any of his or my friend's hear it.

I plugged in a cord connecting your phone and his computer made a copy and transferred it to my phone. I need to know, it's killing me on the inside. On the file was on my phone I just had to share it. This person must be "known and also need to find out who exactly is singing. I sent it to my good friends Jake, Roxy, and Jane but there probably won't be a reply in a while. So I put everything back in his room in the same place and the go to bed listening to the song.

Y/N P.O.V

*Ring, Ring, Ring* those are the noises that rose you from your slumber. But you weren't on the ground anymore but your bed. You reached to grab your phone from your night stand but in their hand, there was also a note.

Honey make sure you sleep in you bed next time, not on the ground outside

"I didn't mean to" you mumbled to yourself

After constant ringing from your phone, you answered it 

"You do realize what time it is"

"It's 8:00 Y/N, 8:00"

"Yes and that is early I don't get up for another 3 hours"

"Wow you make me sad child but I'll make sure you don't go back to bed"

"have you heard it ye..no what am I talking about you have been asleep, but anyways I'll call you later and tell you about it, bye"

"Bye?"

She hung up

"Oooook then" 

A/N Sorry if this chapter is so short and that I have have not been updating I have been sick for a few months now to where the doctors I see want to put me in the hospital but I have been slowly recovering


End file.
